Characters
Meet and greet over sixty Disney Characters during your stay in Castleton. On this page you will find the grand list of all the characters that make an appearance. As well as links to their pages on the wikia, quest information, guides, and whatever else may be included with them. Characters originating from the Game These characters are new to the Disney cast and were made just for this game. *Cameron *The King *Letita Characters in Game Castleton *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Scrooge McDuck *Chip and Dale *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Huey, Dewey and Louie Winnie the Pooh's World: Hundred Acre Wood *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl Aladdin's World: Agrabah *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet Cinderella's World: Castle of Dreams *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland's World: Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Chesire Cat *Doorknob *Card Soldiers Pirates of the Caribbean's World: Port Royal *Captain Jack Sparrow Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto The Aristocats *Marie Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Chip Potts *Mrs. Potts *Cogsworth Fantasia *Master Yen Sid Hercules *Hercules *Phil Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *Bashful *Dopey *Happy *Sleepy *Grumpy *Doc *Sneezy Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Smee The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Zero the Ghost Dog Unlockable Characters Trivia *On the official website Daisy Duck is shown to look very different then how she shows up in game. Official Art 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Pluto.png|Pluto ChipDale.png|Chip and Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 08 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio Geppetto.png|Geppetto 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.png|Piglet Tigger.png|Tigger 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Screenshots DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW - Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto DMW - Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW - Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan DMW - Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW - Aurora.jpg|Aurora DMW - Prince Phillip.jpg|Prince Phillip DMW - Marie.jpg|Marie DMW - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW - Belle.jpg|Belle DMW - Beast.jpg|Beast DMW - Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW - Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW - Genie.jpg|Genie DMW - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW - Hercules.jpg|Hercules DMW - Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Category:Main Pages Category:Characters Category:Lists